Galactic Council Space Fleet
The Galactic Council Space Fleet, officially known as the Space Exploration and Protection Fleet of the Galactic Council of Planets and their Dependencies and most commonly abbreviated GCSF, was an interplanetary military alliance in the Kronian Multiverse that was part of the Galactic Council and formed its primary military wing. Originally founded solely on the basis of protecting civillian and trade spacecraft from being attacked by the Space Pirates as part of the Galactic Council's Charter, the Space Fleet has since become a military organisation and the largest wing of the military-industrial complex of the Council. It was involved in the Estronian Civil War on behalf of the Galactic Council Estronian Peacekeeping Operation (GCEPO) and managed to defeat the Space Pirates during a significantly heavy raid on Azzilati convoys to Kubran. History When the Galactic Council was founded, the founding members pledged their allegiance to several common goals, one of which was peace and free trade between the members. The downside of the free trade agreement, though, meant that Space Pirates had free reign to intervene in trade routes and raid trading and civillian spacecraft. Thusly, the founding members recognised the need for a defense fleet strong enough to counteract the forces of the Space Pirates. Using the ''Titan-I'' Battleship as a basis for other battleship designs, the Arcturus Magna Shipworks and other shipyards started working on military-grade vessels designed specifically to take down enemy spacecraft. The resulting space fleet was headquartered in Starport-I, a large space station constructed specifically for the purpose of housing multiple large battleships at once, which is situated near the Galactic-I. When the Estronian Civil War threatened to escalate from being a conflict on Estron alone to being a galactic conflict, the Galactic Council ordered the Space Fleet to blockade Estron and prevent any spacecraft from entering or leaving the space around Estron. In the resulting Battle of Estron between the Space Fleet and forces that were working to take over Estron, the fleet took considerable losses, and had to revise its strategy. As a result, Acritus, the supreme commander of the Arcturan Space Fleet and then-supreme commander of the Council's fleet as well, made a speech in which he laid out a doctrine by which the Space Fleet would expand in a way to more efficiently be able to project power upon the member planets of the Council. Not long after the speech, though, the Nui Tower of Time collapsed, resulting in the Universal Paralysis. Shortly afterwards, forces of the Temporal Empire raided Arcturus Magna and forced the Galactic Council to surrender itself, also surrendering the Space Fleet along with it. Since then, the Space Fleet has been put on non-active and Starport-I is no longer in use as an official military base. Organisation The Space Fleet would deploy the fleets of individual member planets at the request of a majority of the membership of the Galactic Council on a voluntary basis. As such, a single member planet cannot send its space fleet to another member planet in the name of the Galactic Council unless the Council has explicitly given its permission to do so. Still, if a member planet refused to partake in a Fleet operation, its wishes would be honoured unless the Galactic Council issued a binding decision to collectively intervene. The High Command of the Galactic Council Space Fleet (abbreviated SFHC or just HC) consists of the Supreme Commanders of the individual member planets and a Supreme Commander (SC) of the Galactic Council Space Fleet. The Supreme Commander is elected by a simple majority vote amongst the other Supreme Commanders, and is currently Acritus. If a member planet would violate guidelines set by the Charter of the Galactic Council, the Space Fleet not only has a right to intervene, but a duty to do so, as per the Charter. This means that, should any member planet declare secession without prior notice and without consent from its own population, the Galactic Council Space Fleet would intervene on behalf of the population of the planet and on behalf of the Galactic Council. Captains of Galactic Council Space Fleet ships typically are given orders, though they are free to patrol the outskirts of Galactic Council territory when they are not assigned to missions. They are usually only in GCSF service when the Fleet asks that of them, and otherwise belong to their respective member planets' own fleets. Active Fleet The current active fleet of the GCSF consists permanently of 10 battleships, 15 cruisers, 10 carrier-cruisers and 20 destroyers. Several hundred shuttles can possibly be deployed as soon as the GCSF calls upon them. Besides the active fleet, the GCSF had the right to call upon any member planet to deliver a spacecraft for usage in Fleet missions, manoeuvres, et al. A notable example was during the Galactic Council Estronian Peacekeeping Operation (GCEPO), when Moni, Arcturus Magna and Mesos sent battleships to help monitor the Estronian Civil War. Every vessel operating under the permanent banner has the GCSF abbreviation in front of its name. Thusly, if a vessel like the Arcturan Space Fleet (ASF) Galaxy-II were to enter into service of the GCSF, its official name in the GCSF data register would become GCSF Galaxy-II. Classifications There are a number of classifications within the Space Fleet, including ship classifications as well as Fleet role classifications during operations or training. Ship classifications *Space Carrier **The largest type of ship that can carry a great amount of fighter spacecraft. Not yet in usage. *Dreadnought **The largest battleships with the greatest firepower and most powerful armour. Not yet in usage. *Battleship **The currently largest type of spacecraft, heavily-armoured and with great firepower. Mostly serve as fleet leaders during operations. *Cruiser **Smaller, faster, lighter-armoured and less powerful version of the battleship that typically serves as a scout in fleet manoeuvres. *Carrier-cruiser **Enlarged cruisers with an additional hangar to house a number of fighter spacecraft. Heavier-armoured but with the same armaments as regular cruisers. *Destroyer **Small ships designed to escort and protect larger ships from attacks by other smaller ships. *Fighter **Very small, light, fast spacecraft intended to serve in close combat between battleships and dogfights against other fighters. *Bomber **Larger fighters with heavier armour and weaponry, typically designed to carry an explosive, destructive payload to the enemy. Fleet classifications *Fleet **The entire fleet in an operation. *Fleet Leader **The ship that leads a fleet operation and gives the main directives. *Group **A small group of ships in the fleet during operations. *Group Leader **The ship that leads the group and determines the group's strategy to achieving the goals set by the fleet leader. *Squadron **A group of fighters from a carrier. *Scout **A ship that answers directly to the fleet leader, typically a cruiser, and is intended to scout the area for possible hostile activities. Operations The Space Fleet, being the primary spacefaring wing of the Galactic Council, has been involved in numerous operations. The most notable are: *The Estronian Civil War and the resulting blockade; *The Space Pirates raiding trade routes; *The defense of the Galactic Council system and making sure that every member planet honours the agreements set forth by the Charter. Trivia *The Galactic Council Space Fleet was inspired by Starfleet from the Star Trek TV and film series, as well as by the Imperial fleet seen in the Star Wars series. The ship designs were inspired by the ship designs of the Earth Defense Forces from Space Battleship Yamato (primarily the Yamato itself). Category:ToaFairon Category:User:ToaFairon Category:Kronian Multiverse Storyline